Change In Meaning
by MelonPen
Summary: Sequel to Change In Method. Link and Dark Link as prisoners never cease to fight against Ghirahim, which is beginning to interest him more than annoy. When Dark Link is lucky enough to escape what will he do to in order to free Link? However Ghirahim's intent has changed, so will anything be solved even after the hero escapes? GhiraxLinkxDarkLink Yaoi just like last time.


**A/N: Hello hello readers! Because quiet a few of you liked that one story I decided to come back with a sequel! Yay!** **(Actually I just woke up this morning and had a whole idea of what to write and so decided to get it down)**

**Just like Change In Method this is yaoi, people. GhiraxLink for the most part but I have a few ideas of DLxL and GhiraxDL. Lot's of "dub-con" (another word I learned whilst on this site) cause, well, Ghirahim is an evil demon and Link is a relatively pure-hearted hero, if you are looking for fluff and romance turn back now.**

**Read and Review please! I would like to know if I was successful in making a good enough sequel.**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or the characters. **

**(Just a trivial side note, if anyone is interested in being a beta-reader I would love to know. Even when I read through my work 3 or 4 times I still notice mistakes only after I publish it.)**

**Now enjoy honhonhonhon~**

* * *

The moment the wide doors opened Ghirahim sensed something was amiss in the circular room. It was suspiciously quiet, and nothing had appeared to have moved since the demon had left. As the large stone doors slowly close behind him, Ghirahim cautiously walked forward, looking left and right for any signs of movement.

There! The demon quickly raised a hand as his attacker swung down a weapon at him. A wooden chair leg, as the weapon turned out to be, was caught between two fingers before the opponent froze.

"Ahh, there you are Link," Ghirahim smiled, keeping the chair leg firm in his grip. Link clenched his teeth as he struggled to free his makeshift sword. The demon smirked a bit before letting the weapon go and watching the hero stumble back at the suddenly absence of resistance.

"Now, where is the other one?" he asked the boy, looking around for a hint of where his other prisoner was hiding, "Has he vanished into a shadow for good this time?"

Link twitched slightly at the insult before running towards Ghirahim for another attempt to strike. But it was just as useless, the demon appeared to simply wave his hand in front of the attack before it was deflected.

"This is rather entertaining," Ghirahim said, laughing as he approached the little hero, "What is it that keeps you burning like this? Is it the hope for freedom? The lust for vengeance against me? Or maybe you still think you can save your little goddess friend."

Link backed away as much as he could before his back pressed up against a wall, "Or perhaps," Ghirahim mused in a low voice as he took hold of the hero's chin, "perhaps your fire will just never truly burn out." The boy struggled furiously against the demon, jerking his head this way and that and pushing against the encroaching being in desperation.

"Your courage," the demon continued, lowering his voice as he moved his mouth close to Link's ear, "has no limit, does it? It's beginning to fascinate me."

For some reason the comment made Link turn deathly pale. The idea of being an object of fascination to this demon seemed far, far worse than just being a prisoner. He struggled all the more, twisting and kicking out to free himself of the iron hold Ghirahim had on him.

The demon chuckled in his throat, "What ever is the matter little sky child? Take it as a compliment. It's far less likely that I will kill you on a whim now." The hero simply clenched his teeth, biting back the retort that it would be far better to be killed in this type of situation. An off-handed comment like that could very well become reality within ten seconds of uttering it.

With a final jerk, Link managed to free himself from the demon's grasp and dash to the single possible exit in the room. His hands ran along the door as he felt some sort of magical barrier keep him from actually touching it. The blonde boy only used a few seconds before switching plans and attempting to ram the door open with his shoulder. The door however, didn't even budge.

Wasting no time Link whirled around to face Ghirahim, suddenly on the defensive seeing how his escape-attempt failed. The demon was slowly making an arch around the boy like a lion confronting its prey, a frightfully similar hungry glow in his eyes. Link searched the room, looking for any sort of weapon or shield he could use to keep the demon away. Nothing. At least, nothing close enough for him to make a run at.

"Never once have you made it easy on yourself. Is it really that difficult to simply give up?" Ghirahim asked the boy, taking a moment to stand up straight and flip his hair back, "Or maybe you like it this way."

"Or maybe he will never go as low as to give up to the likes of you," a voice suddenly spat. Instantaneously Dark Link appeared in between the pair and rushed forward at Ghirahim. The black hero caught his target's throat and slammed him back into the wall, glaring up with scarlet eyes. Ghirahim barely reacted to the boy besides losing his smile as he made eye contact, unfazed by the hatred boiling in front of him.

Dark Link felt like he was trying to strangle a stone pillar, and Ghirahim's nonchalant behaviour seemed to confirm it was having that effect. His strength was no where near enough to hurt the demon and as if to prove this point Ghirahim raised a hand leisurely and inspected it, asking the dark boy, "Hmm, the strength of a shadow, verses a Demon Lord. Shall we test it?"

For a split second Ghiarhim's eyes lit up with a murderous expression as he shot out the raised hand and grabbed Dark Link by the throat. A metallic sound similar to unsheathing a sword echoed in the room and the black hero felt the air stop in his lungs. Ghirahim's hand, and most of his arm, had turned a black obsidian colour that almost seemed to glint like metal. The demon chuckled lightly as the boy began to sputter and cough as he was lifted off the ground.

"How unfortunate for you that the only way you learn is like this," the demon told him with an exasperated sigh, feigning a look of a disappointed parent before smiling wickedly. He slowly lowered the squirming boy back down and even pulled the boy's head down further until Dark Link was forced to kneel.

Link stood a ways away, watching with little power to do anything. He could try and stop Ghirahim, but that could very well just transfer the demon's wrath to him. And it wasn't like this hadn't happened before. If the hero interfered and was caught then sure enough Dark Link would only stand for so much before interfering again. It was nothing but a giant spiral down until the demon's patience was expended.

With a sly smile Ghirahim leaned against the wall and pulled down his pants just enough to expose himself. He then pulled Dark Link's head in close and said, "I don't think I have to tell you what to do if you ever want to breathe again." The dark clone spat at Ghirahim as best as he could before reluctantly opening his mouth and engulfing the demon. Immediately Ghirahim's grip loosened, allowing Dark Link to breathe in, but instead he sucked in the demon even further. The boy coughed and reflexively tried to pull back, however Ghirahim quickly grabbed a handful of black hair and shoved the black replica back in.

Once it seemed like Dark Link had settled with his fate the demon looked over to the real hero. Keeping one hand firmly on the head of the clone, Ghirahim beckoned the original Link to come over with the other. Link swallowed hard, dreading what the demon had in store. But he couldn't refuse, lest there be even worse consequences for both Links if the hero didn't comply.

The Skyloft boy cautiously walked over to Ghirahim's outstretched hand, trying to avoid looking at Dark Link as he approached. With his smile permanent etched on his face the demon wrapped his arm around Link, bringing him in close. Far too close in Link's opinion, and instinctively the boy attempted to keep at least foot's distance between the two of them.

"Mmm, I knew it," the demon commented, his voice noticeably controlled as Dark Link's work started to affect him. He let go of Dark Link and used his free hand to control Link's chin, making the hero look at him, "Yours is a far better face to look at." With that he kissed the boy, pushing his long tongue deep into the other's mouth. Link tried to say something but choked on it as his mouth was completely ravished causing his strength to wane for a moment. But that was all Ghirahim needed in order to pull the two of them together.

Dark Link noticed this and had he the room, would have clicked his tongue in disgust. Using his freedom to his advantaged he bit down hard, causing the demon to violently jolt. Ghirahim broke the kiss slowly, leaving a string of saliva for a moment before wrenching Dark Link away by the hair and throwing him to the ground.

"You never cease to bring out my bad side," he told Dark Link, solidifying his hold of the Skyloft child as the boy slowly shook off the feeling of the kiss and began to struggle again, "And at the most in-opportune times. Honestly I've had enough."

The demon raised his freed hand, poised to snap his fingers when all of a sudden the room began to shake. A loud tremble sounded out as slowly but surely the roof was pried off to reveal the sunlight. A very large blue dragon appeared, holding a clawed hand up to direct the chunk of earth it had just pulled out to the side.

"I had sensed something was wrong in my forest," the floating beast bellowed out, looking down at the trio, "But this…is beyond what I had imagined."

Both Links were shell shocked at the sight of the magnificent being, unable to fathom what had just happened. Ghirahim however glared at the dragon, unimpressed at the large interruption.

"Ah, the dragon of the woods. Why don't you fly back to your little bowl of water and stay out of this mess, hmm?" Ghirahim called out, his grip on Link tightening slightly.

The dragon growled, "I think that's quite enough out of you." Raising another hand, the blue beast began a slow wave. But before the being had even started, Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and in a flurry of diamonds both Link and the demon vanished.

"Hmph! Such cowardice," the giant guardian commented before turning it's attention to the remaining person. The dragon's eyes widened slightly and it swiftly flew in to inspect Dark Link, "You…you have the likeness of the chosen one, but it is not so. Explain to me what has transpired here and perhaps I will deem you are not part of that demon's company."


End file.
